garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rob
"Just do it! You know how this is gonna end." --Rob, demanding David to put him down after being bit.https://youtu.be/cSMUK_6WEpY?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=51 Rob is a former member of the Combine who serves as one of the main characters in Splonder's zombie apocalypse series. He accompanies David throughout seasons 1 and 2 with the same purpose in mind- killing Breen. He makes a cameo at the end of Season 5 in the ending credits as well. Rob initially wears the standard issue Combine Soldier gear but later finds a dead Civil Protection officer's gear, including a riot helmet, kevlar vest, light blue police uniform, black combat boots, a dark-beige face mask and light brown leather gloves. He is voiced by Jaydez. Pre-Apocalypse Not too much is known about Rob's life before the apocalypse, however he does tell Ben that he is from Louisianahttps://youtu.be/i-M3XJvi91Q?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=136. It is likely he was in the military to be accepted into the Super Soldier Program. It is known that he was living in Big City prior to the outbreak, and that he had a wife and infant child. He mentions he was doing "bad stuff" in the abandoned building across from his apartment and with all the technology that he has in it he could have possibly been spying on neighbors with it. He also says that his family is presumably dead. Rob states he did not like his career as a Combine soldier before the outbreak. He states in part 2 of Season 1's Episode 7 that his career primarily consisted of raiding houses, and searching for illegal items such as drugs or money printers, which he did not like due to the danger involved. Post-Apocalypse 6 months after the prior outbreak and many attempts to contain law and order, the Combine go rogue, taking orders from no one. Very few who haven't gone through with the rouge protocol died due to rejection of orders. Rob was one of the few that did manage to get away. He managed to get back to Big City but with only little supplies he seeks help from other survivors. He eventually meets up with David where they both decide to leave Big City before more zombies show up. They eventually end up in a desert area and soon discover a base underneath where the possibility of another virus is uncovered. However, as they take shelter an intruder enters the base causing an alarm to go off attracting any near-by zombies in the area. They manage to make it out alive and search the rest of the area discovering many secrets, including a possible combine head crab breeding ground. They leave the area soon after. Rob eventually leaves to find his family leaving David on his own for a bit but is later found in an abandoned store where the two meet up again. They discover a head crab canister across the street which indicates that the zombies they're fighting so far are made by the combine. They go on to explore the city and find nothing but more zombies. They later come across the collapsed tunnel David mentions in his story along with finding another survivor named Ben. They gather more supplies and head on their way finding another small town. There, Ben gets bit and is eventually hauled off to another location they find near an abandoned rail road track. They find a medic and he does what he can but in the end both Ben and him cannot be saved. After a long journey both have no other options to find where Breen is so they decide to split up once again. After season 1 Rob and Dave meet up on an abandoned USS Williams, an aircraft carrier, and eventually head off to an abandoned lab where the supposed "virus" was created. While searching Rob gets bit by a new type of infected and doesn't have to long to live. However Rob explains there is an antidote in one of the labs. Dave finds it and injects Rob. Nothing seems to happen so they assume it works. They eventually make it to another city where Rob encounters a Breen clone. He is told to kill David but doesnt follow through. They kill the remaining combine and the Breen clone and leave. After a few more adventures the antidote stops working leaving David with no other choice but to kill Rob. Personality Rob is initially seen as an average survivor, with no more interests than his survival. He is hostile to David when he first arrives at Rob's apartment, questioning his identity, however, when the two get to know each other better Rob becomes much more amiable. He is also a very selfless and loyal person. He asks David to kill him when he is bitten, even though he will lose his life, he does not want to risk that of his companion. Additionally, when Doctor Breen orders Rob to kill David, Rob directly disobeys him to save his friend. Relationships With Others * David Hawkings David Hawkings is one of Rob's oldest friends since the apocalypse began. They first met in Season 1 Episode 1 and stuck together until Rob was bit and turned. They both were very good friends, and have saved each other from very close calls on occasion. They occasionally are split on issues, and they disagree over whether or not they should shoot Ben after he was bit. Rob makes the decision to do so, of which David disapproves. After Rob is bit, David, possibly out of spite for Rob shooting Ben, wants to kill Rob that instant. However, Rob convinces David not to shoot him, and the two mend their friendship overtime. When the time comes again for David to pull the trigger on Rob, he is much more reluctant to do so than the first time, and it is now Rob who wants to be shot. David, however, out of care for his friend- cannot do it, and doesn't give up on his friend. When the time comes around again, Rob is not so lucky to survive- as he finally turns and David, albeit regretfully, kills him. * Ben Rob, along with David, meets Ben inside the tunnels below a city. Ben is at first mistrusting of the two, but Rob and David talk him down. Ben, afterwards, is accepting of them and asks if they are going to stay, to which they decline. David is glad to offer him an opportunity to come with them, however, in return of which Ben offers his help to gather supplies for their jeep. After Ben is bit, Rob hopes for Ben to recover quickly. Rob, out of mercy for Ben, decides to put him out of his misery after Ben bites the doctor helping him. Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters